The disclosure relates to a winding body for a magnetic assembly of a solenoid valve and to a method for winding a winding wire onto a winding body, and also to a magnetic assembly and to a solenoid valve having a winding body of this kind.
Solenoid valves are used for pressure modulation in modern brake systems and in driver assistance systems which comprise, for example, an anti-lock brake system (ABS), a traction control system (ASR system) or an electronic stability program system (ESP system). These solenoid valves are roughly made up of a valve cartridge which is caulked into a fluid unit, and a magnetic assembly which is generally located in an associated control device. The magnetic assembly is actuated with electrical actuation signals in order to generate a corresponding magnetic field, with the magnetic assembly comprising a wire winding which is wound onto a winding support and has a predefined number of turns, a covering disk and a housing jacket. In this case, the covering disk, as a component of the iron circuit, is pressed into the housing jacket in order to close the iron circuit of the magnetic assembly.
Laid-open specification DE 10 2007 039 344 A1 describes a method and an arrangement for winding a winding wire onto a winding body, and an associated magnetic assembly of a solenoid valve. According to the described method, a winding wire start is threaded into a first wire receiving slot in a first electrical connection dome. A predefinable number of turns is then wound onto the winding body and, after the winding process, a winding wire end is threaded into a second wire receiving slot in a second electrical connection dome, and cut. The winding wire start which is threaded into the first wire receiving slot is placed on a first wire support which is arranged behind the wire receiving slot, with the winding wire being shaped and retained before the winding process such that the diameter of the winding wire is increased in the direction of the width of the first wire receiving slot in a region which rests on the first wire support, and therefore the winding wire start is prevented from slipping back into the first wire receiving slot. The winding wire end which is threaded into the second wire receiving slot is placed on a second wire support which is arranged behind the second wire receiving slot, with the winding wire being shaped and cut after the winding process such that the diameter of the winding wire is increased in the direction of the width of the second wire receiving slot in a region which rests on the second wire support and the winding wire end is prevented from slipping back into the second wire receiving slot. The described method requires a particular winding arrangement with special shaping tools for the winding wire start and the winding wire end.